Rapture
Common Statistics''' Race:Half-Elven (Mother: Human, Father: Elf) Age: 21 Height:'''5' 8" (172 Centimeters) '''Weight: 143 pounds ( 65.5 Kilograms) Hair:'''Raven Black '''Skin Tone: light Skin Texture: Flawless Eye Color:'''Steel Grey/Blue '''Accent: Has several Recognizable Features: Her Breasts,and Posterior Spoken Languages:'''Common, Thieves Cant, Elven, Dwarven, Halfling, (Currently learning Drow, and Shou.) '''Left or Right Handed: Ambidextrous Deity: Mask Class: Rogue Alignment: Basic Attributes ' 'Strength (15): She is on a regular program of exercise, meditation, and training. ' '''Dexterity (18): Some of this she was born with. Additional Dexterity comes with years of practice. Constitution (12): Has a toughness, and is headstrong. Where she keeps coming back for more Intelligence (10): Not the brightest candle on the table. Her weaknesses (although well schooled she was not always the best studen), are Lore, Deities, Magic and all it's necessary theories in general. Wisdom (15): What she lacks in Int. She makes up for in common sense and wisdom. ' '''Charisma (12): Charming. Easy to speak with, and pleasant to look at are attributes that she uses to the fullest. ' ''Skills, and Abilities''' '''''ABILITIES '' Negotiations ''- With her heightened abilities of being able to appraise situations, and also the acting ability to buff aids her when when making deals of any sort. '' Agility ''- Having some elven blood her agility is higher than normal humans. Add to that her training in climbing, jumping, and acrobatics. She can move quickly over, and around obstacles. She is also quite a good horsewoman, and will be seen often riding her war horse " Kenny ". '' Reflexes '' - Her lightening like reflexes are an asset when she is attacked. In combination with combat training. Rapture is able to evade, side step, tumble, and dodge most attacks. When you combine this with her agility, and stealthiness. She seems to move like a ghost. '' Stealthiness ''- Through training and some inherent abilities. Rapture has become an expert at stealthiness and mis-direction. Whether it be through her acting, and makeup abilities for disguises. Or perhaps using her abilities to hide, move silently, or just appear not to be there at all. She is an expert at it. Even when she is fighting at your side. You may not see her, but you can be sure that she is there somewhere. Darting in striking, moving away, and coming in to strike again when her opponent least expects it. '' SKILLS '' Balance '' - Like a cat she can remain on her feet in most situations when she needs to. ''Bluff - With a gift for gab. Rapture can usually talk her way out of a lot of instances whether it is the truth or not. Disable Trap, and setting Traps - A skill first taught to her by the "Night Masks". Rapture has improved up that training. Although she dislikes working with traps in general, as they are very finicky. ''Hide '' - This is a skill that Rapture has worked very hard at. Rapture, is just now achieving the quality of stealth she desires. ''Jump '' - With her constant working out, and inherent abilities Rapture's jumping skills have improved. Though not as good as they can be. She has found that it will suffice for now, but she will keep working on it. ''Move Silently '' - Along with Hiding Skill. This is one that Rapture has worked hard upon. Like a Ghost in the night she can move with hardly a whisper of sound. ''Open Locks '' - Another skill taught to her by the "Night Masks". Rapture has also improved up this one, and uses it quite frequently when hired out by adventuring parties. ''Searching '' - Her ability to track and scan an area for danger is highly advanced. Though not as advanced as a Ranger, or Tracker might be. Her skill in the area does come in handy. ''Tumbling '' - Rapture's style of fighting is of a "Strike and Evade" manner. To help with her evasion, she has also worked on her tumbling and acrobatic skills. This aids her when in combat. To avoid her opponents counter strike. ''General Character Information (NOTE: as taken from her PC description available to anyone who cares to look. With minor adjustments to avoid duplicity) The Raven haired full figured beauty before you flashes a charming smile. Her Grey/Blue eyes seem to twinkle as she slightly cants her head, and gazes upon you, as she makes her greeting. When she speaks her voice is a bit throaty, yet with a hint of sultriness. Her speech patterns are what you might find on a street urchin. She listens intently to your every word, as if you two are the only ones present. She seems very friendly, and outgoing for the most part. You will note that sometimes she will remain content to remain quiet, and let you do most of the talking. Though full figured, you can see that her muscle tone is excellent as it appears that she must exercise on a regular basis. ''Appearance Her clothing are of the finest silks, velvets, and of the softest leathers available. They also appear to be custom tailored. She appears to not be hesitant to show off her assets, and the tailoring of her clothing reflects that. Even her armor appears to have been custom tailored of velvets, and silks. The padding, and reinforcements being sewn into the lining of her fabrics. If in a non-combat situation she will be wearing a wide range of colors, although she does tend to favor those of a darker shade. If in a combat situation she will have two sword hilts either strapped to her side or across her back. Depending on the clothing that she is currently wearing. She will have around her neck. a silk cord, At the bottom of which is a very small object. It is hard to see from your vantage point but appears to perhaps be face or something similar, and trimmed in red. On one of her fingers is a signet ring denoting her as a member of the high council of Yulash. She will very rarely use her last name. It appears mostly only on official documents, and during official introductions. ''Personality Her personality is an enigma to most. A woman of mystery. Somewhat a loner. Outgoing and friendly at most times, yet quiet and pensive at others. She appears to care for others. Yet has a hard edge to get the job done no matter what it takes '' Background ''' ''Born Rapture Thallis in Westgate to a very wealthy Performer / Thespian. She does not know her Elven father, never having met him. As she was the product of a romance her mother had while on the road. With her mother always away on tour. Rapture was raised pretty much by nannies. She was sent to the best schools available and is very well educated. As a child Rapture was pampered, and had the run of the large house. Located in one of the wealther sections of Westgate. Rapture enjoyed the attention of the nannies and servents, which is a lifestyle which is still reflected in her tastes and desires today. She did, however find as she approached adolescence. That she began to resent her mother for what she deemed as abandonment. Out of spite she would sneak out into the city at night, and eventually became friends with a lot the street urchins that roamed the streets at night looking to pick up some coin. At her young age she found it exciting to sneak around stealing something here and there, and conning others out of coin. She soon came to realize she had a talent for that sort of thing. Rapture has a quickness that seems unnatural, and a nimbleness that is useful when she gets into a scrap. What came as a supprise was it seems some of her mothers acting abilities must have been inherited as well. Rapture capitalized upon those inherent skills, and she became very good at playing parts so to speak. Her abilities, and talents, soon caught the attention of the Night Masks. Rapture was recruited into their ranks as a novice Rogue. It wasn't for the gold. What she enjoyed was the thrill. Sneaking around under the noses of the guards. Knowing that one wrong move would get her caught. Playing acting a part. Knowing that she could fool someone into giving her gold and items. These were the things that attracted her to the Night Masks. The Night Masks began to further develop her talents, and taught her new ones. As she began her journeyman time in the guild. Rapture at first was used as a look out, and runner. As her new talents grew, and developed they used her as a lock pick, and to set and remove traps. The Night Masks began to expand her role in cons, and would use her quite frequently. Her most useful part was as the child of pair of adults posing as a family. It was during one of these cons that it went bad, and she was arrested. When the authorities found out who she was, and because of her age at the time. They called in her mother. He mother paid a fine, and Rapture was released in her custody. Her mother was concerned over her daughters behavior, activities and how it would affect her career. Rapture was still resentful of her mother for leaving her most of the time. So upon returning home the first of many arguments ensued. Her mother forbade her to remain a Night Mask, and made arrangements for Rapture to attend a girls boarding school. Rapture, decided she was not ready to go on her own. She was not ready to give up the big house with all the amenities. She just simply nodded, went along with it. The school while giving her a good education was not someplace Rapture enjoyed. She no longer had the servants to wait on her, and clean up after her. It took awhile for her to get used to a Dormitory style of living. Out of boredom she formed her own version of the Night Masks with some of her fellow students. They would generally cause mischief, and occasionally steal food and supplies for their own usage. Eventually one of the other girls got caught, and pegged Rapture as the leader of the group. Rapture was expelled from the school. She returned home much to her mothers distress, and finished her schooling in Westgate. It was during this time that whenever her mother was home, all they seemed to do was argue. It soon reached a point where they just don't talk anymore. Upon returning to Westgate. She once again began to work for the Night Masks. This time they did expand upon what she did previously, however it was still menial stuff that is usually relegated to the lower rankings. As Rapture finished her schooling she felt that the Night Masks held no future for her. She could see that they thought of her as nothing more than a tool they could use. A few of her friends and acquaintances that she had come into the guild with. Were either in Dungeons somewhere or dead. The Night Masks being a very large guild, had a lot of members with more time and influence than she. Rapture did not see where the Night Masks would offer much of an opportunity to move up in the ranks. She began to have thoughts of leaving. When her primary schooling was over her mother made arrangements for Rapture to attend college. Rapture finally looking to get out, set off to see what colleges were available, and what they offered. She came to the Dales to visit her cousin, and to find out more about the college in Highmoon where her cousin was a student. Upon seeing the Dales, meeting and making a couple of friends, and hearing more of the opportunity the Moonsea region. Rapture decided to forgo College. Break away from the Night Masks, and move up to the Moonsea region. To date Rapture has done well. The Night Masks have not come looking for her. She has a management position at a local establishment, and a prominent position within the city of Yulash's government. She will sometimes still use her skills for adventuring parties, opening and disarming trapped doors, and chests. Picking locks on them as well when needed. Her swordarm, though not as strong as others is still useful at times. Rapture is currently banking her earnings in hope of opening her own import/export coffee/tea business. Her plans are to have a warehouse for the import/export, with area's for public and private tea rooms. The upper floors will be for her private residence. She has found the building she wants, and renovations are currently being done. It is taking longer than expected, but it gives her more to time get accrue the necessary gold. '' ''Important Items, and Lore''' '' Rapture usually fights with two blades. These are either at her side, or strapped across her back. When not in fighting clothes. She still carries a weapon of some sort. Here favorites being a very large dagger, but more practical is the switchblade she will have with her. Her armor is simple, cloth, silks and leathers. They are reinforced for comfort and protection as is much of her clothing. Rapture is a member of the council of Advisors to Lady Berry - High Councilor of Yulash. Rapture is the Councilor of foreign Affairs, under which she must deal with all the foreign ambassadors in Yulash, and must also keep abreast of the goings on in other governments. She is also the adviser for imports for the city, working in conjunction with Lady Elle who is in charge of exports. Rapture is also the floor manager, and currently acting operations manager for the "Full House Casino". She is banking the money earned there to fund an import/export - public teahouse venture that she is working on. ''Gallery and other Information Eventually this will be some sort of picture gallery. I'm not good at writing so will be trying to do a timeline sort of journal graphically. For the time being it will just have pictures, (maybe screenshots from the game, and other various portraits with other IG PC's) All Graphics and Images come from various sources on the internet. Most are cut and paste using Photoshop, and samples from Daz 3D. Very simply I came across a head that suited Rapture very well. It came from a demo sample of Daz 3d. I then just pasted the head on other samples for that same program. I will be attempting to do some actual creating myself, but am waiting to have the time to get the needed materials. '' Category:PC